


Fifteen minutes

by akaashook



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Atsumu is sexy, Blood, Guns, I wrote this instead of studying, Implied Past Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Promises, Teasing, agent Sakusa, author has exams in two days but is too horny to study, it starts horny, it turns out to be emotional, mild violence, no seriously, there is a oh in italics moment but it's not what you think, thief Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashook/pseuds/akaashook
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi goes undercover to a party in order to prevent infamous thief Miya Atsumu from stealing a valuable necklace.Atsumu ends up stealing (borrowing) his gun and leaving him with a promise.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	Fifteen minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD A THOUGHT. I TOLD MYSELF "WRITE THAT DOWN". IT TURNED OUT TO BE MORE THAN A THOUGHT. SIGH.
> 
> WARNING: please read the tags!! Also the Minor Character Death implies mild violence and there are mentions of blood. 
> 
> Say for instance...I wrote all of this in one sitting and English is not my first language. Say this is my first fic written in present tense (wow, progress)
> 
> Enjoy!

They are on one of the villa's large balconies, the music from the ball too loud not to echo in their ears.

Atsumu starts walking towards him. Sakusa lets him. After all, the closer Atsumu is, the easier it'll be to catch him.

But then Atsumu starts sliding his hands on Sakusa's shirt, slowly taking the buttons between his agile fingers and undoing them, his nails brushing the bare skin underneath. Sakusa exhales, because he didn't expect it, because how could he ever think of Atsumu as...gentle?

Meanwhile the thief trails his nose on the side of Sakusa's neck, warm breath on sensitive skin. Atsumu whispers sweet nothings and soothing words right against the shell of his ear. And Sakusa is paralyzed. But he knows he has to do something, he knows...he has to...

"Omi-kun I need a favor from ya" Atsumu's voice tastes like sin, delicious sin, forbidden sin. And Sakusa is a little push away from falling into the abyss of temptation Atsumu's lips are promising on and to his skin. He can't allow that.

That's why he lifts a gloved hand and grabs Atsumu's hair, yanking him away from his neck, hoping Atsumu would emit some sound that indicates pain. But Atsumu just moans, his mouth slightly open, his deep hazel eyes focused on him and him alone. Sakusa would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the thrill of it.

There is something so unreasonably delightful in being the center of Miya Atsumu's attention.

"You really think you're in a position to ask for favors?" he tugs at Atsumu's hair, secretly whishing for the fabric separating fingers from dyed locks to disappear.

"Look at you" Sakusa guides Atsumu's head up, so he can exploit their few inches height difference to look him down "why would I ever do anything for you?"

Atsumu grins. Fucking grins. And his eyes don't leave Sakusa's mouth as he walks his tongue on his lips, like he wants to taste every single one of Sakusa's words on them.

It makes Sakusa wonder...

Atsumu laughs, a short-lived sound, a heavenly sound, the most alluring sound Sakusa has ever heard. He hates it.

"I am sure, Kiyoomi-kun, that you are willing to do a lot of things for me" he leans in, uncaring of the fist tugging at his hair "so many things" he runs the tip his nose along Sakusa's jawline "just for me" Atsumu blows hot air on his neck.

A shiver, un unforgiving, ruthless shiver electrifies his spine. The next thing Sakusa registers is the click of a secure, and he realizes the barrel of his own gun is pointed at his temple.

Is Atsumu seriously doing this? In public? If somebody walks in now they might start screaming and Sakusa's cover would be compromised and...Atsumu is smiling.

_Bastard_.

Sakusa mentally reprimands himself for not paying enough attention to the thief's hands.

"Sadly, Omi-kun" his voice is low and dangerous and carries the most beautiful vibrations Sakusa has ever felt on his skin "today's not the day we have that conversation"

Sakusa glares "what do you want?"

"Just need to borrow yer gun and..." this time he doesn't even try to distract Sakusa while he touches around his suit "here! Found it!" Atsumu takes a look at the silencer in his hand "Gimme fifteen minutes or less" he says, then he leaves the balcony and vanishes into the crowd of dancing guests, not even waiting for Sakusa's answer.

...

It takes Sakusa five seconds. Five long, endless seconds to move.

He runs inside the villa. For some reason he feels out of breath. As if Atsumu had not only ~~stolen~~ borrowed his gun and silencer, but also the air from his lungs. And that's impossible, that's a stupid thought, just as stupid as the man in it and...

Sakusa should really stop thinking about the contrast between the warmth of Atsumu's lips and the cold of his own weapon's kiss, he should stop thinking of fabric impeding contact between to bodies on a course of collision, he should button his shirt up again and let his skin forget.

But the trace left by Atsumu's fingers is still too fresh to fade, the smell of his cologne is stubbornly stuck in his nostrils and it's all over him. Atsumu Miya is all over him.

Except he's not.

Sakusa has let him slip away and now he has to go and look for the bastard again, he can't trust a thief's empty promise of giving back.

It's a fleeting moment, captured with the corner of the eye, but Sakusa is sure...he could swear...There he is!

Atsumu is speaking with a man. He looks familiar. Sakusa remembers seeing him in some files his superiors had supplied him to get ready for the night. That man...he has been running some illegal trades and why is Atsumu even

_Oh_

That man is not a good person, not at all.

Sakusa understands.

He watches as Atsumu gives him a charming smile, the same one Sakusa has seen many many times. And still this is different from the one that has been haunting Sakusa ever since his first encounter with Atsumu. This one is more forced, and there is something tense in the curve of Atsumu's lips.

Sakusa notices. The man doesn't.

There is this one thing Atsumu is very good at...lying with his eyes. His eyes are so beautiful they demand to be watched, to be observed. And Atsumu knows it. He fucking knows it and Sakusa hates him because of that.

The man starts moving, gesturing Atsumu to follow him. Sakusa knows where this is going.

Atsumu said fifteen minutes. Maybe Sakusa should give him the benefit of the doubt.

What's about to happen is not something he should meddle in, it's not something that concerns him or requires his presence.

This is a thief's improvisation act.

Sakusa knows because Atsumu took his gun. On this night, Atsumu has walked inside the villa with the intention to steal the pretty ruby necklace exposed in the main hall for a day, not someone's life.

This is personal. This is vendetta.

What is he supposed to do?

Sakusa follows them through a large corridor, then a staircase and then a narrow hallway bathed in dim lights. He hides in the corner of the nearest wall. Enough to get a good sight on what's happening, not enough to be seen.

It doesn't take much before he hears the man's voice begging for his life.

"They always beg. Ya know, your friends...they did it too. You all want people to listen to you so bad. But what did you and your precious dead friends do when I begged? What did you all do when _he_ begged?"

In that moment, Sakusa finally unveils the truth behind Atsumu's eyes: they are empty, merciless, impassive as he watches a man crumble gracelessly in front of him.

It'ss quick. Silent. Methodical. Not what Sakusa would expect from Atsumu. However, Sakusa doesn't feel like he should be surprised.

There is blood coloring the pavement, little spots of dark red on the wall. And still, Atsumu's suit is immaculate, just as unbothered as he is. Sakusa's gun still in his hand, his finger still on the trigger as he observes the man bleed, as if he might need to shoot again. Just to make sure he is really dead. But Sakusa watched, Sakusa saw Atsumu shooting twice: a bullet in the man's heart and one in the middle of his forehead. A swift succession. There is no way he's alive.

For some reason Atsumu waits another minute, maybe two.

...

"Oh, you're here"

Sakusa nods. He lifts his hand. Waiting. Atsumu takes a look at his watch.

"Fifteen minutes?" Sakusa asks.

"Fifteen minutes" Atsumu answers with a smile. Both of them ignore the blood.

"You know, Omi-kun, it's just like ya"

Sakusa doesn't think he understands.

"Yer gun" he lifts the weapon up, sparing it one last look "Practical. Reliable. Always leaves you wanting more"

Sakusa's eyes search for the lie in Atsumu's. He finds none.

But he knows he can't trust Atsumu's eyes.

He looks at his lips instead.

They are slightly open. Once again Sakusa wonders...

And then those lips are caressing his cheek, brushing soft sensitive skin.

They leave a gentle kiss. They whisper "thank you"

And then they're gone.

Sakusa feels the familiar weight of his gun being positioned in his gloved hand. He curses fabric again.

"Ya can go home, Omi-kun, 'm not gonna steal the necklace, not in the mood anymore"

Sakusa's lips have never itched more to ask a question. But he knows there'll be no answer. He'll have to wait to deserve an answer.

"Dream of me, will ya?" he gives him a short laugh.

"Ew" is all Sakusa says.

Atsumu laughs more. Sakusa thinks he will hear its sound again in his dreams tonight.

"Next time, Kiyoomi" Atsumu starts walking down the stairs "tell be about yer dreams"

Sakusa looks at Atsumu's back moving farther and farther away "Only if you tell me about yours too"

Atsumu turns, he smiles "Deal"

"Deal"

_This_ , Sakusa thinks, _this is a thief's truth_.

A thief's promise. 

And Sakusa now knows that Atsumu always keeps his promises.

And, as he watches his figure disappear behind the corner, Sakusa Kiyoomi is sure that Miya Atsumu has stolen more than a man's life on that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, thank you for reading. If you enjoyed feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> I NEED TO STUDY, F*CK I HAVE EXAMS IN A DAY AND A HALF. GOODBYE.


End file.
